


I want the style of a woman, the kiss of a man

by britpop



Category: Blur, Britpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpop/pseuds/britpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years Graham has taken a liking to women's clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want the style of a woman, the kiss of a man

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Introducing the Band' by Suede, I pray you get the joke.

Sometimes, when no one’s looking or when he’s home alone, Graham likes to sit in front of the mirror and maybe put on some lip gloss or eye shadow and make faces. He’d run his fingers through his hair, tilt his head up and to the side, as if posing for some famous fashion photographer. He’ll blow kisses to his reflection and giggle at himself, at how silly he was being.   
If he’s feeling confident enough, which is hardly ever, he’ll go out to the supermarket wearing a little bit of blush or with some light, barely noticeable lip stick. It makes him feel nice, makes him feel pretty and boosts up his spirit a bit.   
Graham has always been awfully shy and insecure, half of the time he can’t believe he speaks to people or, hell, performs in front of hundreds of strangers at big gigs or festivals. So when he discovered that putting on some makeup from time to time and that he could go out wearing it, it was a huge relief.   
Besides, it’s not like other musicians don’t put on makeup. He knows that sometimes Damon will sport some lip gloss and, well shit, just the other day he saw Liam Gallagher of all people getting his makeup done on the TV so.. If Liam could do it and no one said anything about it then so could he! And no one would say anything about it.

The problem wasn't so much the makeup as it was.. The clothing. 

One time maybe a year or two ago he’d been invited to some stupid Halloween party where he’d gotten a bit too drunk and was conned into sporting a nice Cinderella costume, something he immediately embraced. Damon had convinced him to do it, saying that he quite liked the thought of Graham all dolled up in a frilly dress and wig. You know how Damon’s always cracking jokes and being all kinds of flirtatious, that’s just how he was, but it always seemed a bit more genuine when he would flirt with Graham. And maybe it was all in his head, maybe Damon was just treating Graham in the same manner as he treated everyone, maybe Graham was just so desperate for Damon to return the same loving, adoring feeling he felt for him that he’d somehow managed to convince himself that Damon meant it when he said he’d fancied Graham. That all those kisses on the cheeks and all the hand holding wasn't just another way of showing Graham how close of friends they were, that he meant it in a loving sense.  
When he’d stepped out of the bathroom, Damon was leaning against the wall biting down on his thumb nail and when he’d seen Graham his eyes widened about a mile and a half.   
“Do I look alright?” He’d asked, terribly embarrassed but also strangely comfortable. He felt a little better, well, existing as himself dressed up like that.  
“I’d shag ya.” Damon said, smiling. He then grabbed Graham’s hand in his and led him down the stairs, proclaiming loudly as they made their way down; “Make room for the lovely princess Coxon!” A title Graham rather enjoyed being given.  
Damon spent the whole night by Graham’s side, watching him speak and holding his hand, kissing him even more than he usually did and Graham spent the whole night telling himself that the only reason he was feeling good in the outfit was because of all the alcohol he’d drunken.  
It was at that party that Damon has snuck Graham off upstairs and into an empty bedroom and kissed him. Differently from how he usually did, this time it was on the lips, passionately and eager.   
And thus began the relationship that was, admittedly, not that well of a kept secret.  
And although that night changed Graham’s life and finally gave him one of things he wanted the most, it also paved the way for Graham’s most troubling concerns; Damon finding out.

After that night Graham had begun to buy small amounts of girls clothing every time he went shopping, no dresses or anything, just cardigans that were fit for girls or those nice skinny jeans that were supposed to shape your legs perfectly. Little things like that, which eventually led to him buying leggings, and then, eventually, panties. All of which he kept skillfully hidden. 

One evening he’s found himself in a lingerie shop, quietly browsing and insisting anxiously that he was purchasing something nice for his girlfriend. And when he was asked by the cashier his girlfriend’s name, he’d fumbled around a bit before saying; “D- Da. .D.. Deborah, Deborah.”   
He’d shoved the bag full of panties and stockings into another, bigger, totally unrelated shopping bag and promptly drove home.   
After struggling to unlock the door with his shaky hands, he’d discovered Damon sprawled out with the remote control on his chest, one arm over his eyes and half off the couch, stirring slightly at the sound of the floorboards creaking. He shook his head, set the bag down by the door and hurried into the bedroom and fix the bed for Damon. 

As he was fluffing the pillows up, he heard a creek from the other room. Immediately he assumed the worst and when he ran out into the living room to investigate, that’s just what he got. Damon was seated on the floor, the bag between his legs and quietly sifting through the contents inside. He hooked a finger onto a pair of pink velvet knickers with nice black lining, and looked up at Graham. “These are nice.” He said, holding them out to him.   
Graham was completely stumped as to what to say, he just stared back at Damon with wide eyes and stuttered incomprehensibly, trying to form some sentence to explain to Damon what exactly he was looking at. 

Before he could say a word, Damon stood up and dropped the knickers back into the plastic bag, picked up the bag, and made his way to the bedroom.   
Panicked, he followed him and stood in the doorway as Damon took out each individual pair and laid them out on the bed in front of him, categorizing them into groups only Damon understood. 

“So, uh.. “ He folded his arms across his chest, trying not to make eye contact. “Thoughts?”  
“Hm,” Damon nodded, gesturing to the pile closest to him, mostly consisting of dark colors. “Like these more than these..” He pointed to the pile farthest from him, mostly consisting of light colors. “‘nd I suppose these are alright.” Graham assumed he was referring to the middle pile, which was mostly made up of colors that fell somewhere between light and dark.  
Graham took a seat at the edge of the bed, quite literally twiddling his thumbs. “Yeah, I, bought them.. Today.. “  
Damon smirked, “You don’t say?”  
“Stop it, Damon! I mean like, like.. “ He trailed off, looking down at the bed sheets. Damon watched him, that same smirk on his face.   
“Like, I bought ‘m.. And said they were for me girlfriend..” He looked up at Damon for a split second before returning his gaze to the sheets. “Deborah.”   
He raised an eyebrow, “Deborah? Like..” He made a gesture with his hands across his chest, symbolizing a necklace and sung quietly; “Her name was Deborah, Deborah, it never suited ya.”   
Graham giggled, hiding his face with his hands. “Yes, like, like Disco 2000.”   
“I’ve always thought I’d be more of a, hmm.. “ He leaned back, “A Darby or, or a Destini. With an ‘i’ not a ‘y’ because ‘y’ is too predictable, gotta be excitin’, yeah?”   
He couldn’t help but laugh at that. Damon was taking this surprisingly well, which was very unexpected, even though Damon had always been very open minded he’s always feared that for some reason he’d be opposed to Graham’s.. ‘Hobby’. “Well I, I couldn’t think of anythin’ else! I’d seen the video earlier and all I could think of was the story of the song ‘nd, ‘nd like.. “  
Damon had snatched up some all black knickers with a nice, almost floral pattern on the lacing and was currently fixing to fling them at Graham.  
“So,” he said as they went flying across the bed and hit Graham in the chest. “Any chance you’ll be wearing any of these for me tonight?”


End file.
